story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Imre (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hello, Prince/Princess. My name is Imre. And who might you be?" *'Morning:' "Good morning! ☆ It's the start of another glorious day! ♫" *'Afternoon:' "You're even more beautiful in the light of day, player.♥" *'Evening:' "It's great how you also have so much energy in the evening, player. ♪" *'Night:' "How dangerous for a man/maiden to be out walking alone this time of night." ' ' *'Favourite:' "Pudding a la Mode? For me? Thank you! This is a wonderful present! I love it!" *'Loved:' "Ah, very good.♪ I love this. Thanks for showing it.♥ I'm really happy.♫" *'Liked:' "Thank you. I knew I could count on you, Player! ♪" *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much. I'm very happy.♪" *'Dislike:' "Hmm... I do not like it." *'Hated:' "I am terribly sorry. I really hate this..." *'Horror:' "O, dear. I am sorry, because I don't like Saw Stag at all." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Aww, thank you so much!☆ This is a wonderful birthday present! O My God, I'm so happy right now.♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Not interested in this! If you don't want it, you can just throw it away." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ouch, I couldn't possible accept more than one gift!" ' ' *'White Flower:' "Ladi-dadi dah! ♪ It looks like you're having fun." *'Purple Flower:' "Even if something happens, I know I will get through it. You are really good idol! ♪" *'Blue Flower:' "Is the land plot making money? Maybe I should try it too. If you can do it, I'm sure I can too." *'Yellow Flower:' "Aquilina is kind to everyone. ♪ It's easy to say, but it's actually a hard thing to do. ☆" *'Orange Flower:' "Player! I was hoping you'd show up. It's always a pleasure to see you. ♫" *'Light Green Flower:' "There are a lot of people talking about our relationship.♪ Heh heh heh. ♫" *'Green Flower:' "Player, I had a feeling that you would show up. Perhaps we're connected by an other-worldly thread. ♥" *'Pink Flower:' "I am very happy that I'm with you.♪ When I think about if we hadn't gotten married, I almost can't breathe." *'Dark Pink Flower:' "To be healthy is truly a great thing. We have to be thankful. Please don't stay out too late, Player." *'Red Flower:' "There are times I get scared that I'll wake up and you won't be there. I wonder why. I'm not worried about it actually happening." *'Rainbow Flower:' "Player... I'm so proud of all your hard work. I'm very lucky to have you.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "It's strange, but I often have cravings for pomegranate in the spring." *'Late Spring:' "I'm looking forward to a beautiful greenery in summer." *'Early Summer:' "Make sure you don't get sunburnt, player... That can really damage your skin." *'Late Summer:' "As summer draws to an end, and the colder season begins, my workload tends to increase. Sorry in advance if I'm a little moody..." *'Early Autumn:' "I could sure go for some fruit-picking." *'Late Autumn:' "Make sure and diversify your harvests this season, player. Or just grow cranberries...♫ It's really up to you. What do I know?" *'Early Winter:' "Winter is flu season, so work is probably going to be a lot more stressful. Sorry in advance if I'm grouchy." *'Late Winter:' "The air is very dry during winter. That's why our skin tends to become irritated. Don't worry, I'll rub a little truffle oil onto your back every night." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Wow, what a shiny day! ♪" *'Cloudy:' "I don't mind cloudy days, because it makes my heart all black." *'Rainy:' "It's raining today. I'm not going out. My shoes would become muddy!" *'Snowy:' "Do you like watching the snowfall? I bet it's cold." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' " *'Expecting a Child:' "You're pregnant.♪ We're going to have a baby soon!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Caring for babies isn't exactly my strong suit... but I'll do my best to be a good father.☆" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "I was carrying Child earlier and I could have sworn I heard a 'Da...da'." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I'm going to teach Child to read as soon as possible! That's a great way for children to learn about the world.♪" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Little Child is going to have the perfect childhood here. There's so much to explore.♫" *'When the First Child is grown:' "We've done well, Player. The farm is doing excellent and our healthy children are a great joy. I couldn't be happier.♥" *'Your children return:' "Our children are back! Player, you've really become a great person now." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on this exciting time in your life! ♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "I cannot truly wait what is your child going to look like." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations to proud new parents! May you stay with Spouse forever!☆" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Parenthood is one of the best journeys in life. Enjoy the ride." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Walking already! I'm sure your baby boy/girl is georgeous." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "How is Child doing? Do not let him/her bump into anything. He/She might be hurt." *'When the First Child is grown:' "I am so happy for you and the growth of your first child." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "You added another one to your family!♪ With you I rejoice! May happiness ever abound from your choice!♥" *'Your children return:' "child and child came back! ♫ I'm so proud of you, player!☆" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue